


Rope Trick

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn-y, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's in a predicament, one which Danny guaranteed he would get into, now Steve knows that Danny is going to get him out of it... but Steve might just die of embarrassment, or arousal, first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve squirms angrily. It's no more use than the other five times he’d tried every trick in the book to get out of this predicament.

He could get out of cuffs, and most ropes, but this… this was impossible.

In his defence, she must have slipped him something in his drink, without his noticing.

Well he's paying for it now. He just hopes Danny is alone when he comes home, because Steve is stuck here.

On display.

He has no idea how he knows he's at Danny’s, he just does and that is his little cross to bear.

He squirmed a bit more regardless of futility, because Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett did not know the meaning of give up, and the ropes actually seemed to tighten. The way they brushed against his skin, _god_. 

To add to the whole embarrassing predicament, he was getting aroused. Just the ropes and the thought of Danny coming home and finding him on display like this…

Steve swallowed hard. He doesn’t remember ever being unconscious, and that’s a critical factor. Apparently he allowed this complete stranger, this suspect, to take him to Detective Danny Williams’ miserable little box, strip him of his clothes, and leave him bound bare ass naked sitting on Danny’s rather depressing floor in Danny’s bedroom.

Steve tests the rope that holds his arms. Coils of rope looped around his wrists, holding them behind his back, hands palm to palm, bizarrely he can feel the motion of the loops in his head, capturing his wrists, the loops tighten as She wraps around them between his wrists. The rope has a life of its own, and Steve’s so concentrated on it he barely realises the rope has climbed higher. Loops now encircle his arms, just above the elbow joint, Steve honestly cannot remember how that should be, he’s caught in this web of rope that She’s weaving.

He’s sitting on the floor. He looks down, more loops of rope bind his left ankle to his left thigh; with his arms behind him, he cannot reach to free his ankle. So much for getting to his feet. Though he has literally no idea what he would do if he could.

Idly his brain notes that the rope is black, he cannot see the rope that binds his arms, but something tells him that this is black too. Like the rope that binds his right ankle out in front of him.

He remembers how the black rope looks against his dusky tanned skin. Remembers, because Her last act before leaving him to await his partner’s arrival is to tell him to close his eyes. He has no idea why he obeys her, before hands draw something across his face, and start to wrap something around his head. Many head-encircling wraps later, and Her hand strokes the side of his head, he tries to open his eyes, but the blindfold is secure. He’s trapped in the dark, this slightly mocking voice in his head as She explains that he’s unhurt, and completely safe, She’s made it nice for him. Not that nice, because She truly enjoys this little game they’re playing, _Commander_ , but now She has to go to work. He will be able to move a little. One position will be easy to hold, but not all that comfortable, if he moves a certain way he will discover the other position which is more stressful to maintain, but perversely more comfortable.

He’s trying to process this information when Her hand strokes his head again. _You have no idea how beautiful you look, Commander_.

He wanted to shout that this was not a game, that She was under arrest, but he realises the futility of it.

He hears the clack of heels as She walks away.

He is oh so very screwed, because this is a game, and his role has been reduced from strategist to pawn.

***h*50***

Danny Williams is certain, confused and pissed. To break it down, he’s roughly seventy-five percent certain, fifteen percent confused and ten percent pissed. Certain he will find Steve McGarrett at Danny’s place, confused why he is so concerned about this, and pissed at Steve for not paying attention to what Danny was telling him.

Steve will be fine.

Danny fumbles the keys as he attempts to unlock his own door.

Steve will be just fine.

“Steve?” he opens the door, steps into his tiny living room, his bedroom door is wide open and Danny walks towards it.

Steve is… oh god.

He’s beautiful.

Danny Williams knows something of the art of shibari, and this is shibari. Steve hasn’t moved an inch, but even though Steve’s been blindfolded, Danny knows that Steve knows that he’s there.

He is unharmed, and for the first time since Steve disappeared out of the door saying that he knew what he was doing, Danny actually relaxes. He draws in the vision of his beautiful partner on display. Then pulls himself together, reaching down for the first of the ropes, freeing Steve’s right ankle, the leg is slowly pulled back. Danny doesn’t actually know how long Steve has been there, but there’s some grimaces that might be a little bit of pain.

He could go on with the untying, but figures that Steve wants his sight back sooner rather than later, so he next begins to unwrap the self-adhesive bandage that’s been used. It takes a moment or two because she’s obviously used a whole roll, but finally the stretchy fabric slips free, and Danny tries to ignore the effect that his partner’s bent head, and down-cast eyes are having on Danny’s libido.

Steven James McGarrett is a beautiful man. The long, thick, almost girlish, dark eyelashes curved against that glorious, almost delicate, bone structure of Steve’s cheekbones, the black rope wrapped against that gorgeous, tanned, dusky skin… on display?!

Danny prides himself on his self-control, which is a good thing, because his gorgeous, glorious, uncontrollable goof presented like a neatly wrapped package just for him? That’s some kind of sexy, and Danny’s ability to tamp down on his libido and jump Steve’s perfect bones is being severely compromised.

Steve keeps his eyelids lowered, if Danny could see the lust in his eyes now, the rope presses and tugs in all the right places, and Danny is seeing him without any of his physical barriers, with his hands behind his back, Steve can’t even provide the simplest of guards against Danny seeing and knowing exactly how attracted Steve is to his best friend.

Steve kind of hopes that Danny will release his ankle, so that Steve can get to his feet, because if Danny frees his hands while Steve is still sitting on the floor, Steve knows there is every chance that he won’t be able to keep his hands off the blond detective, and that’s just all kinds of wrong.

If they are going to have a first time, Steve wants it to be perfect. And after months and years of denial, not only that river in Egypt, but the way their lives are, that kind of perfect is the Honeymoon Suite at the Hilton.

“Steve?” Danny’s hands are gently cupping Steve’s jaw, his thumb brushes Steve’s lips; Steve’s arms are still trapped behind his back, he can do nothing to prevent the very soft touch of Danny’s lips on his own, even if he wanted to.

As he presses firmly into the kiss, Steve realises that he doesn’t want to.

Then Danny’s arms are around him, and Steve’s kissing him back with all he has, as Danny’s fingers fumble uncharacteristically with the ropes that still bind him…


	2. Twine Around My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to explore this thing, Danny obliges him.

Steve sits on the edge of the bed, one foot on the floor, no idea what the hell he thinks he’s doing.

He’s never been submissive, he likes to be in control at all times, it’s the way he keeps people safe. He can’t even remember how the hell this came up, but he’s sitting there waiting.

He stares down at his hands, the rope around his wrists. Rope that holds him in place. He’s caught, because Danny knows what he’s doing, through the simple expedient of the knot being on the underneath, away from Steve’s fingers, and out of reach of Steve’s teeth.

He’s sitting with his back to the headboard of the bed, the other end of the rope is fastened to the headboard. It would be a simple thing to turn around, and free himself from the attachment to the headboard, he could get up then and go and look for Danny. Danny would free his hands the moment Steve asked him to.

Steve is just having a hard time getting his head around why he’s sitting on the edge of his bed, wrists bound, firmly but not cruelly, Danny’s taken care not to impede circulation, Steve can move his hands, turn his wrists a little in the ropes, but he can’t untie his wrists. Only Danny can do that.

He’s only really just got his head around being in love with Detective Danny Williams. Loud-mouth, tough guy, pushy Danny with the heart of gold, the beautiful daughter and the deep love for a certain Lieutenant Commander who has a hard time dealing with anything that’s even vaguely emotional.

How could Steve not love Danny? The man has a heart as big as the world. He loves full on, completely unconditionally and he’s proved that over and over again to Steve. He was there when Steve was arrested for murder, and hung on to prove Steve’s innocence. He pushed Joe White into launching a mission to rescue Steve from Wo Fat, and turned up to save Steve from Jenna’s trap. He flew to Afghanistan to save Steve.

By day they battle to keep the islands safe, and battle each other, as Danny strives to make Steve a better cop, and Steve strives to prove to Danny that island life is paradise.

By night they hold on to each other and prove how deep their love goes.

A hand curves around Steve’s jaw, gently tilts his face up, “Babe, we don’t have to do anything.” Danny’s voice is soft, and a shiver runs through Steve. He’s caught in the web of Danny’s love, and he doesn’t want to let go.

He shakes his head, lifts his bound hands, intending to loop them around Danny’s neck, Danny’s hand comes up then and captures Steve’s wrists pulling them against his heart.

Pliant, Steve leans forward, drops his head onto Danny’s shoulder, rubs his cheek against Danny’s collarbone, and melts as Danny’s voice tells him how much Danny loves him.


End file.
